


Imagine Running and Hiding From Bones To Avoid An Exam

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: The one patient he didn't think he would have to hunt down becomes his greatest challenge when you get notified of an appointment and you have a secret that is best told than discovered. (Summaries are HARD)





	Imagine Running and Hiding From Bones To Avoid An Exam

You loved your boyfriend Leonard McCoy. You did not love your CMO, Leonard McCoy. For the record, yes, those were two separate people. He was so clinical and thorough, and there were some things you didn’t want him finding out during an exam; such as you were pregnant with your first child together. 

You were going to tell him that night at dinner, but then you got notified about your exam. Absolutely not how you wanted him to find out. You tried to reschedule, letting calmer heads prevail. Of course, that sent up red flags. You loved exams; it gave you a chance to harass Len at work. You would never reschedule. 

You decided to hide out in Scotty’s office for a while. An ensign came into his office to warn you that Leonard was coming. Scotty was worried. Naturally, everyone rooted for the two of you, so seeing you actively avoid the doctor was cause for concern.

You fled in a nic of time to Jim’s room. You chilled and watched old movies while Jim went about his Captain duties. You were there for a few hours. Of course, Jim knew why you were hiding. He was your best friend, besides Leonard, and he had helped you plan that night’s dinner; the one where you told Leonard the good news. So when Leonard called Jim and asked if he had seen you around that day, Jim said no. You thanked Jim and left his quarters, knowing sooner or later Leonard would come looking there anyway. Upon exiting Jim’s room, you ran straight into a brick wall that was none other than a very irritated and hurt Leonard McCoy. 

He flung you over his shoulder and hauled you to the Medbay, right passed Scotty, who you saluted on the way by. Once you had arrived in the Medbay, he dropped you on a Biobed and didn’t say a word. He turned away from you and busied himself with something on the countertop. You could tell by his shoulders that he was hurt.

“Len, I know you’re upset, but I really had a sweet reason for hiding and asking Jim to lie. Honestly.” You hoped that the pain that hurting him cause you had made it’s way to your voice. You would never intentionally inflict pain on him and avoiding him had done just that. Leonard didn’t respond, he just continued about his duties, whatever those were in the moment. “I wanted to do this right. Over dinner. But I still want to be the one to tell you, not some damn machine.”

“Tell me what, (Y/N)?” His tone was harsher than you had thought it would be; it must have surprised him too because he flinched ever so slightly. 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, you’re going to be a dad!” You tried to sound excited despite feeling a little deflated by the whole situation.

“Are you serious? Darlin’, please tell me you’re serious right now.” He sounded desperate and excited. Even slightly panicked at the thought that you could be fibbing to him. 

“No, I’m not serious. I decided today was the perfect day to piss off the love of my life. Yes, Len, I’m serious.” You were taking a gamble getting snarky with him. After all, he had spent the better part of the day hunting you down and he had missed several appointments because of it.

“Pregnant? Love of my life? (Y/N), I love you so much! You have made me the happiest man alive.” He was tearing up and pulling you into the most gentle bear hug ever. It was a softer side of Bones that was reserved just for you. The crew would never believe it existed. 

“I love you too! We should probably tell Scotty first, he thought something was terribly wrong.” 

“So did I, Darlin.” He mumbled into your hair.

“I’m so sorry I scared you, Len,” you whispered into his shirt.

“Great, now that Bones knows, can we get cake?” Jim popped his head in out of seemingly nowhere. He was the personification of an excited puppy.

“Jim knows,” Leonard said flatly and with an air of exasperation. 

“He helped me plan dinner,” you mumble, equally as flat.

“I’m the Godfather, right.” Jim was perky. He often reminded you of a kid himself. That is when he is off duty. 

“Sure, Kid.” Never in your life had you though one word as noncommital as ‘sure’ would make someone’s whole existence. Yet, here Jim stood before you, chest puffed out with pride, having just been bestowed the greatest title he will ever wear.


End file.
